1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting having multiple sources of light particularly useful for specialized industrial or military applications. In particular, this invention relates to such a light wherein the color of light emitted can be changed by an in line switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, lighting is necessary for a multitude of industrial and military applications including in warehousing areas, military tents, and military vehicles. In some of these applications, specialized lighting may be required. Such specialized lighting includes the use of “invisible” light, e.g., the use of a red or blue light for tasks including map reading, tent lighting, or cockpit lighting. Other specialized lighting may include infrared light for night vision, and UV lights used for curing epoxies or detecting leaks.
With particular regard to the military applications, conventional fluorescent lamps used to illuminate tents, for example, produce white light which is not “invisible” light. The light produced by fluorescent lamps may be detectable, and is therefore undesirable. In order to provide invisible light, a light source emitting red or blue light, for example, may be used. The red or blue light may be provided by placing a covering over a fluorescent light, the use of a colored incandescent bulb, or colored Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs). When such lights are mounted in a position which is not readily accessible, it is difficult and time consuming to snap such covers on to change the color of the emitted light. The use of incandescent bulbs is undesirable as the life of the bulb is much less than that of a fluorescent lamp. Additionally, the heat produced by incandescent bulbs is greater than a fluorescent lamp and may also be detectable. Finally, many conventional lights are not sufficiently sturdy for industrial/military applications.
In an industrial area, UV lighting may be used for curing applications such as paint or epoxies. The UV light may also be used to detect leaks in automobiles or in fluid systems such as heating and cooling systems, for example.
When specialized lighting is used or is necessary for a task, the light having a red, blue, infrared, or UV light source is often a portable light which must be transported between areas. These specialized lights may not be large enough to illuminate a large tent as a, e.g., command center or curing room. Alternatively, if the lights are large, they are cumbersome and not easily transferred between areas.
It is desired to provide a light having the capability of producing both conventional and specialized light colors for an area while being sturdy and durable enough to endure harsh and extreme environments, and wherein the color of the emitted light can be switched by means of an in line switch.